By My Side
|name = By My Side |band = Hemenway |song number = Naruto: Shippūden numer 20 |starting episode = Naruto: Shippūden 243 |ending episode = Naruto: Shippūden 256 |type = Ending |previous song = Place to Try |next song = Cascade |composer =}} By My Side (jp. バイマイサイド, Bai Mai Saido) jest to utwór wykonywany przez Hemenway do 20° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 5 stycznia 2012 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 243 do 256. Opis Wyciągnięta ręka Naruto próbuje dosięgnąć dłoń Sasuke, ta jednak ją odrzuca. Dystans pomiędzy Uzumakim a Uchihą coraz bardziej się powiększa, dodatkowo wzmocniony przez drewniane blokady z Torii. Sasuke stoi samotnie w śnieżycy, roztaczając powoli wokół siebie błyskawice, zaś znudzony Naruto kręci się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, oświetlonym jedynie niewielką lamką. Tę monotonie przerywają hałasy za ścianą, Naruto przeczuwa że ma to jakiś związek z Sasuke. Desperacko próbuje przedrzeć się na drugą stronę, gdy jednak otkrywa że nie jest w stanie, biegnie odnaleść inną drogę. Powoli traci dech i pogrąża się coraz bardziej rozpaczy, wtedy pojawia się duch jego matki Kushiny, ktora przytula go do siebie. Ten niewielki gest symbolizuje nadzieję, oraz to by nigdy się nie poddawał. Na twarzy Naruto widać teraz uśmiech, uwalnia się z ciemności, stojąc na przeciwko Sasuke. Tym razem Uchiha uwalnia ładunek czarnych piorunów, które go pochłaniają. Uzumaki, idzie mu na przeciw, dodatkowo pchnięty słonecznymi dłońmi swoich rodziców. Próbuje przedrzeć się przez coraz bardziej dopadający go mrok. W końcu udaje mu się złapać Sasuke za rękę i Naruto znika świetlistej nicości. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Kotae nakute mo ii sa sagashi tsuzu kerunda yo Sou otona ni naru jikan dane Ima sugu tsuge tai kedo furue ga tomara nai Kokoro wa ima sara ni ge teto sakebu no sa Tatoeba anata no meno okuni moto meru keshiki ga aru no nara Sore wo tsukande tashika metainda Moshi kimi no namida ga kono sekai wo kimi kara tooza keta toshite mo Boku wa sono te hana sa nainda Dakara sou ima I need you here right by my side Bai mai saido |-| Kanji= 答えなく て も いい さ 探し 続ける ん だ よ そう 大人 に なる 時間 だ ね 今 すぐ つげたい けど 震え が 止まらない 心 は 今更 逃げ て と 叫ぶ の さ バイ マイ サイド バイ マイ サイド 例えば あなた の 眼 の 奥 に 求める 景色 が ある の なら それ を 掴ん で 確かめたい ん だ もし 君 の 涙 が この 世界 を 君 から 遠ざけた として も 僕 は その 手 離さない ん だ だから そう 今 I need you here right by my side バイ マイ サイド |-| Polski= Odpowiedzi znów od ciebie brak. Nie przejmuj się jednak tym, bo i tak już czas, Jak dwóch dorosłych ludzi zachować się W mej głowie jest znów pytań ze sto, Ja jednak nie powiem nic, bo me serce bije szybko, Prowokuje mnie bym uciekł stąd. Przy mnie tu, przy mnie tu~ Wpatruję się w twe oczy, widzę nieznany ląd Chcę wreszcie móc go zwiedzić, chcę byś zabrał mnie stąd Co z tego, że pewnie czasem bym się gubił Nie ważne, chcę moc szybko poczuć trochę ciepła twych rąk Chcę mieć cie tu przy sobie, czuć non stop bliskość twą Dlaczego uciekasz, jesteś tak daleko? I nie opieraj się już, Bo chcę byś mógł być przy mnie tu Przy mnie tu! tł:Oshii Rion |-| Angielski= I will also continue to look for an answer It's about time I become an adult But I can't stop shaking The tears of your heart want to escape now By my side… by my side… If there was a scenery where you could find the other side of your eyes I would hold on to it to make sure… …we can get away from the world and even from your tears And even then I wouldn't release your hands That's why right now I need you here right by my side By my side… Ciekawostki *Ending nawiązuje do relacji pomiędzy Naruto i Sasuke . Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kushina Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden